


Finding New Toys

by ahunmaster, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Sex Services AU [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Costume Kink, Costumes, F/M, Genderbending, Het, Human, Innuendo, Mild Humor, Sex Addiction, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tailgate knew Cyclonus was kinky, but she didn't think he was that bad... Until she went into the closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding New Toys

She knew he had them.  She knew he had a few made for her recently.  
  
But Primus, she never imagined that he had this much.  Enough for a walk-in closet, that is. A closest that made her not want to enter, but enter at the same time. Primus, it made a shiver go down her spine.   
  
Tailgate had been cleaning up around the house and after vacuuming the hallway, she had found herself staring at the closet he had.  She had never been inside and Cyclonus told her to leave it be.  
  
Cyclonus brought toys out once in a while.  And there was once... no, twice, that he left out an outfit for her to wear for when he came back home.  But he only brought them into the bedroom or living room when he wanted them.  Her only input was when he asked her if it was okay to use one on her for the night.  
  
But other than that... she never really had a chance to choose what they would play with.  
  
It tickled at the edges of her mind.  
  
... Cyclonus wasn't one to clean up.  Yes, he kept things tidy, but he was content to leave most of the housework for her knowing it kept her from hanging around the house bored all the time.  And she didn't see him as the type to vacuum her closet of sex toys and outfits for her.  
  
If anything, it was probably just a small space where he kept them and maybe some extra coats or equipment.  One quick clean and then she'd go back to finishing up the hallway.  He wouldn't have to know.  
  
She stepped inside the closet and flipped on the little light switch. Now that she could see, she looked around to see if she could find anything. It was just his clothes in the front: shoes, coats, shirts, pants, and all of his other articles of clothing. But she knew they were in here. Maybe further in the back? There was a couple of boxes in the back...  
  
Tailgate walked over to the boxes, seeing that they were all labeled. And each label made her blush. Well... It seemed he was rather organized with his... toys. Restraints in one box, vaginal toys in another, anal ones in the box next to it, one labeled oral, and then a fifth box with the name "various" on it. Curiosity had gotten the better of her and she peeked inside the "various" box.  
  
She wasn't sure what she was expecting. Clamps, magic balls, special types of lubricant, blindfolds... It made her face red and she quickly closed the box. She didn't know why she was so embarrassed. He had used these on her before... And yet, even when she looked into the other boxes, she still blushed and found herself embarrassed. Especially when she came across some toys she hadn't seen before and ones he hadn't used on her yet. And Primus, some of those things were... big. Crazy big. Did he want to use those on her one day? She was a little apprehensive at the idea. Would they even fit?  
  
She shook her head and pushed the boxes off to the side. It was just so... intimidating and embarrassing. Especially some of those restraints. And she had found a book in there too. A book with various bondage and restrain positions. She had peeked inside out if out of curiosity, only to blush furiously when she saw a position that would have her completely tied down and strapped to a chair, leaving her at Cyclonus's mercy.   
  
It was a good thing she had plenty of mental strength to handle her former sex addict lover's desires. Even if he was fine... he was still really kinky.   
  
When she turned to put the boxes back, she paused when she saw some labels on some drawers. One was labeled "baby dolls" and another "two-piece lingerie." Below that were "innocent" and "risqué." And below those two was a larger drawer with the word "uniforms" on it. Once again, her curiosity got to her. And it was even more embarrassing than the toys.   
  
They were all her sizes. Incredibly skimpy lingerie pieces and very erotic role playing costumes. Some of the lingerie made her think it would just be better for her to be naked - there was hardly anything cloth at all! And the costumes... Sexy schoolgirl outfit, Japanese gym clothes, erotic police uniform, a flimsy nurse costume, a bunny outfit, a cat outfit, firefighter, cheerleader, cowgirl... He had it all. And she had only recognized one lingerie piece out of the entire collection since he had asked her to wear once. She had no idea that he had all... this.  
  
Did he want her to wear these one days? Primus, there was just no way! These were all so... embarrassing. And erotic. And way too revealing. Besides, they wouldn't look good on her anyway, not with her body shape. Maybe they were just some old pieces. Yes, that had to been it. They were old pieces... They just looked new. And looked to be her size. It was just a coincidence. That was all it was.  
  
Giving a small, embarrassed sigh, she moved to put everything back in it's place when...  
  
"I didn't realize you were so curious, Tailgate."   
  
Tailgate couldn't stop herself from jumping, tripping over one of the boxes of toys while stumbling to turn around and falling onto several of them.  It was almost funny, she thought, lying in a pile of sex toys.  
  
An usually happy, smiling Cyclonus standing over her took all the humor out of it and made her shiver.  Whether from excitement or fear, she didn't know. But all she could do was stare at Cyclonus with wide eyes, entire face bright red. What was he doing home so early?! He shouldn't have been home for another couple of hours!  
  
As if he could read her mind, the smiling man stepped over to her before kneeling down in front of her. "Everyone was allowed to go home early today," he said, gently stretching out a hand to cup her chin. "And since it's the weekend, I didn't waste any time before coming home. Though..." He glanced down at the pile of toys she was on top of. "I didn't expect you to be here."  
  
He didn't think it was possible for her face to turn even redder, but it did.  
  
Cyclonus chuckled and released her chin. "Since you were so curious... I bet you've become interested."  
  
She opened her mouth, but nothing came out.  
  
"While I'm all for using toys on you, you're probably not ready for anything too extreme just yet." After all, he had to get her used to what he used on her now or else she wouldn't be mentally prepared to handle the other toys. "But..." He reached over to pick up one of the outfits she had pulled out, the Japanese gym outfit, and pulled it in front of her. "A costume shouldn't be too much for you. Right, Tailgate?"  
  
How she managed to move her head, she had no idea, but Tailgate found herself nodding slowly as her hands came up, as if by magic, to take the outfit from him.  
  
"That's my girl," Cyclonus's smile flashed some white of his teeth before he leaned in to kiss her, pulling away with her lips caught between his teeth for a split second, "Now, why don't you run along and go put it on while I clean up this mess?  Oh, and do make sure you unplug the vacuum before you head to the bedroom.  I wouldn't want to risk it shortening out if anything happened."  
  
She had never bolted so fast in her life.  Tailgate ran faster than she could ever recall, sprinting down the hallway into the bathroom and slamming it shut behind her.  
  
Oh Primus, oh Primus, oh Primus... what just happened?  
  
Her knees knocked against each other, her groins tightening and feeling rather... uncomfortably damp.  But like she wanted it to be wetter...  
  
...Oh Primus, she was not going to be able to get up tomorrow morning.  
  
Still, she thought as she turned to look down at the outfit she had carried with her to the bathroom, maybe it would be fun.  After all, outfits like these usually worn to play-pretend a fantasy.  And she was getting... maybe a  _little_  bored with the usual pounce and fuck against the nearest object routine with Cyclonus.  
  
Who knows?  If she liked this... maybe she could ask for the choice of the next outfit.  
  
Blushing hard, Tailgate started to pull her house clothes off as she began to mentally write down her list of things to do.  
  
Wipe herself down quickly.  Get in the outfit.  Unplug and put the vacuum away.  And then go wait for Cyclonus in the bedroom.  
  
After that... well, it was up to what Cyclonus had planned for her.


End file.
